Dusk
by serenewaves
Summary: /It will come, and we cannot hide from it: the darkness is soon upon us, my friends, and we will be caught in the middle of it\\ (she wanted none of those days to end, and it was always a disappointment that she watched the darkness stride forward) [1/3]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Summary:**_ /It will come, and we cannot hide from it: the darkness is soon upon us, my friends, and we will be caught in the middle of it\\ (she wanted none of those days to end, and it was always a disappointment that she watched the darkness stride forward) [1/3]

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. It's serenewaves here, and this is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction. Anyways, I decided to do the formatting a little different. I've never really tried it this, so if this is sucky, I'M SORRY! *cries* More OCs will be appreciated, but not necessary as I can always create my own. Anyways, enjoy reading! Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"What is your name?"<em>

_"Shut up."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

_"I will repeat it to you. Your name is Aricia. Aricia Mohi."_

_"No, that's not my name."_

_"Well, it is now."_

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath in and out. Scanning along the perimeter of the hidden underground base, she crouched down and slid easily along the high savannah grass. The bright yellow grass blended in perfectly with her hair, which was in a high ponytail. Her dull green eyes watched the two guards as they patrolled the entrance of the lair, which was walking around at random intervals. That was an extremely clever move from the guards, as she could almost never plan a timed sneak-in if she didn't know when the guards were going to move from the entrance.<p>

As she approached the two guards, she shifted from a Minecraftian to a yellow-coated cat with dull green eyes. Her backpack melted into her fur as she strutted up to a guard, meowing.

Narrowing a suspicious hazel eye, the guard looked warily at the cat. The guard lifted his iron sword up and pointed it at the cat, declaring in a menacing voice, "Who goes?" The guard watched the cat for a moment before glancing at his fellow guard, who was welding a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and was trying very hard not to laugh but failing.

The guard who held the sword stomped and threw up his hands into the air.

"What?"

The other guard looked like he was going to barf, eyes and cheeks bulging out of his face. Calming himself down, he took a few deep breaths and glanced at his sword buddy. "Dude, it's just an innocent cat. I mean, look at it!" The sword guard looked down at the cat, which was proceeding to rub itself against his leg.

The sword guard shifted uncomfortably as he pretended that nothing had happened. In a small voice, he replied with one word that summed everything up. "Whoops."

The guards continued patrolling the area as the cat followed them. Suddenly, the archer guard heard a noise from where the other guard was patrolling. Cautiously, the guard reached for an arrow as he approached the area from where he had heard the noise.

Suddenly, something leapt at his face. Instinctively, he released the arrow and heard a painful meow. The cat was on the ground, clutching his side in pain. The cat yowled in pain and fell limp.

The archer guard kicked the corpse and muttered, "Traitorous half-breed." As the guard turned away, the cat lifted its head up and pulled out the arrow without wincing. Bounding up in silent stealth, she leapt up and tore a chunk of skin from the guard's face.

The guard fell onto the ground silently, eyes wide. Adding a few more slashes to his body, the guard watched through his blurry vision as the cat shifted into a fair blonde-haired girl with piercing green eyes. The girl smiled coldly and kicked his body. "Traitorous half-breed I am, indeed," she grinned as she snatched up a set of keys from the guard's belt. The guard watched as he and his guard buddy were dragged far away from the entrance of the secret base, sighing as the girl disappeared from his view. He crawled up into a ball. His whole body hurt so much that it was unbearable.

_I'm so sorry,_ he thought was his world grew dark. _I hope someone will grow up in a better world and fate than mine. I did the best I could._ The guard's vision grew dark as all the pain and worry he felt previously and he fell into a deep rest forever that let him escape all his troubles.

And while the guard started his eternal sleep, the girl unlocked the door and slipped inside the premises.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Zero was not rude and mean to everyone. No, she was nice, but only to certain people. Out of those certain people, only one of them knew the real her- the one she tried so hard to cover up, to disguise.<p>

That part of her was her soft and sweet part. It made her motherly and comforting, but she would kill if someone let that secret out. She wanted her fellow Minecraftians to think of her as a well-trained warrior, not a caring medic. No, if others knew about the soft side of Zero, they wouldn't treat her as they did now- they wouldn't push her until she almost reached breaking point, they would gossip about the hottest guys within the facility.

Zero quickly strode forward through the hallways of the secret underground base. Within moments, her brisk pace slowed as she neared the only entrance and exit of the whole facility. The door was always closely guarded by two well-trained warriors on the outside. Their technique for guarding the door made it impossible for anyone to enter or exit without their notice, as they always strode around at random intervals, impossible for one to plan a timed attack without getting caught by them.

Zero pulled up the hoodie attached to her plain black hoodie. She lifted her pale hand and brushed her brown wavy hair from her neck. Then, grabbing a set of keys from her knee-length camp shorts, she made it a procedure to unlock the door. Suddenly, something made her stop in her tracks as she twisted the key into the lock.

_The door was unlocked already._

She took a deep breath and shook her head. That was impossible. Maxwell and Allan, the two guards, _never_ left the doors to the facility unlocked. She remembered the time when she had left the facility on a small side quest and had forgotten to lock the doors when she went out. She remembered looking back and seeing Allan lock the doors, but never really thought about it carefully until now.

Zero closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened her eyes and twisted the knob and opened the door as she exhaled, her free hand swiftly removing her diamond double-bladed battle axe from its sheath. She pointed it to the little crack through the door, the thrust instantly killing anyone who could have been standing in the doorway.

She opened the door wider, just enough space for her to slip through. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it after she managed to squeeze through the doorway. She tossed the keys into her mouth, just because if anyone came and attacked her, the only way they'd ever get the keys was if they killed her.

"Maxwell?" Zero whispered softly. "Allan?" No response.

Venturing further than their usual post, she spotted two large shapes. As she moved closer to them, she saw the bodies of the two former guards and quickly retreated, hissing at the two bodies. As she looked closer at the corpses, she saw that Allan was missing his set of keys.

Zero grimaced and jogged silently through the tall bushes in where the bodies were dumped. As she neared the entrance, she noticed marks on the ground in which she hadn't noticed before; a few scratch marks on the dirt, a blood stain, and a paw print of an ocelot.

When Zero reached the door, she took the keys out of her mouth and wiped the saliva against her shirt. She then paused for a moment; she could practically hear the stables calling out to her.

She steeled her nerves and unlocked the door, turning the knob as she silently apologized to her beloved black horse named Ace. However, she knew that Ace wouldn't mind if he were in the same predicament as she was.

She had two murders to investigate, and a spy to catch.

* * *

><p>For the longest time in her life, Radha was a nomad. She didn't appreciate always being on the run, but she had lived long enough to know the consequences of having a companion or someone to love. It always brought them trouble and some particularly gruesome methods of torture and death.<p>

No, she couldn't let anyone else in her life die on her.

That was why she taught herself to be tough on the outside and store all her feelings of caring and depression on the inside. It made it easier to move on, to leave one place quickly.

However, Radha was feeling particularly generous today. She had shared the last of the bread with a few chickens and a sheep. However, she stopped sharing it the moment she felt her mouth watering at the thought of lamb.

Radha sighed as she quickly broke camp. Because she had living out in the wild for a long time, she knew how to break camp efficiently and awfully quick. She ignored her growling stomach as she lifted her backpack up and started walking.

Radha was an avid runner even before her Minecraftian family had been murdered. That trait was probably why she even managed to escape that fateful night. She remembered running for eternity- all her five-year old breath was lost, even for an incredibly fast runner like she. Even when she was five, she could outrun her thirteen-year old cousin, the champion runner at his school.

Her regular walking pace was about the same speed as a marathon jogger, which explained why she was able to cross at least eight biomes a day, every day. Suddenly, Radha stopped in her tracks.

In the sky there was a large structure, tall buildings creating a rugged look on the sky island compared to the little houses. Beneath the houses lay tons of stone. The stone was of jagged shape, as no two blocks were aligned. If she looked closely up at the sky, she could also see things shapes milling around and the occasional oak trees here and there. If she listened closely, she could hear a clang or two and a distant shout.

Below the sky island there was a huge, gigantic shadow from the sky island, laying on flat ground. In the shadows, nothing moved.

Behind her, something moved. Radha tensed as a spell came across her mind, but she never needed it. From a bush, a little bunny hopped out of the foliage and dashed straight across the place where the shadow was. Radha was always interested in bunnies and knew all about their nature. They tended to not be afraid of Minecraftians but hightailed it out of there when a googlie* came. Rabbits could either mate with another bunny or spawn in sunny places to reproduce. They loved eating carrots and tended to avoid dark places, like that shadow.

However, this bunny just hopped right on through the plain, cutting right across the shadow. Radha's brow furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly, a little boy's voice called out, "Bunnie! Bunnie, where are you?" The bush shook and a little boy crawled out. "Bunnie?" his voice shook, timid.

The boy turned to Radha, who was standing there awkwardly and shyly. "Miss, do you know where Bunnie went? Did you see him?" Radha nodded and pointed towards the direction in which Bunnie had hopped off to. The boy grinned and thanked her before running off.

Like Bunnie, the boy ran through the shadows as if it wasn't there.

Radha scratched her head and shook it, sure that she was just seeing things. As she turned, something in the corner of her moved. As she turned to take a better look, she spotted a boy in a green- was that a dress? - Kimono with a green jacket over it. Brushing her red hair out of her way, she scanned the boy, confirming that it was most definitely a Kimono he was wearing. She watched him move under the shadow and step on a block. In a flash of blue light, he was gone.

Checking to see if no one was there, Radha stepped into the open and went a block over from where the boy vanished. She dug up a clump of dirt and tossed it on the block. The dirt also vanished in a flash of blue light.

Radha swallowed and closed her eyes. She felt a tugging in her gut, as if it told her to step on the block and get it over with. She took a few deep but wavering breaths and let her fingers fall limp.

_Where's your sense of adventure, Radha?_

Radha opened her eyes and her converse stepped on the plate, leaving her vanished in a blue light just as the sun fell in a beautiful sunset. It left the sky washed in red, orange, and yellow.

Then, the sunset disappeared and out came the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Summary:**_ /It will come, and we cannot hide from it: the darkness is soon upon us, my friends, and we will be caught in the middle of it\\ (she wanted none of those days to end, and it was always a disappointment that she watched the darkness stride forward) [1/3]

_**A/N: **_Hello, it's serenewaves _again._ I would like to announce that this story is going nicely, and that I plan to put a few twists here and there. And, I have **THREE REASONS ON WHY I DID NOT UPDATE**:

-I will be the laziest person you will ever meet.

-Come on over to my procrastination station… we have math textbooks. (Inside joke )

-If the amount of ideas I have on this story could kill, I'd probably revive the dead already.

So there are the three reasons! Also, I have **ENOUGH CHARACTERS** PEOPLE. Thanks for them anyways, but they are enough. Anyways, you should read what chapter I have in stock for you. (Thank Ckbrothers, who urged me to continue Dusk on my latest fanfiction Five Days, which was a school project.) Why are you still reading this? Look down already! :D

* * *

><p><em>"What is your name?"<em>

_ "I'm not going to say it."_

_ "What is your name?"_

_ "…"_

_ "What is your name?"_

_ "I want to kill you so much right now."_

_ "Your name is Aricia. Aricia Mohi."_

_ "It is not."_

_ "It will be. And when the time comes, you will repeat it."_

_ "No, I won't."_

_ "Oh, Aricia. I've broken so many more before you. I have never failed. And I do not intend to fail this time."_

* * *

><p>Murder, they all whispered. It was the talk of the day ever since Zero had barging into the meeting for the new recruits and demanded for attention. She had told everything she saw, and the message had sent chills in the air and uncanniness to the recruits.<p>

Until then, Nelly and Maddie had been getting together just fine. They, being both about the same age, had paired up as buddies after the instructor had told them everybody to get into groups of two. After that, they were instructed to tell their heritage, age, life story, and so on. The two had barely both told their ages before Zero had burst into the room and told them of the death of two elite members of the group. It scared them that two of the best members were killed by one single ocelot. Because of the information, the instructor called off the meeting and went to inspect the murder.

Nelly and Maddie were both walking away to their dorms (they both had the same dorm room; they bumped into each other when Maddie entered the room only to see Nelly) when a little girl who couldn't have been more than ten crashed into them.

The little girl was like a younger version of Nelly, just without the black hair. The girl had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The same grace Nelly used to get up was the exact same type of elegance and agility the girl used to right herself. They were identical on so many different levels it was almost as if they had planned it, and Maddie thought that it was insanely creepy. They both seemed so similar… why?

Without another word, Nelly and Maddie both watched as the girl glance and them and sprint away.

"That was…" Maddie frowned, trying to get the right word out of her mouth. "…weird." Nelly just nodded and stared at the disappearing girl with thoughtful eyes. Then she turned back to Maddie and grinned.

"Hey, Maddie, I found to coolest family before the orientation for new members. It's a family of two; a dad and a little boy and he was just so _cute_…"

Maddie turned away and started walking down the corridor, not stopping even at the indignant shouts of disgrace Nelly sent her. She just kept and walking. She could see the end of the corridor now, and her dorm room door closed just as she and Nelly had left it.

Suddenly, a stench of unwanted odors filled the room. Ug. The smell was terrible and she plugged her nose with her fingers to stop it from invading her nose.

Right next to their dorm room was a security/control room. It was the room where all the security cameras that had been placed were surveyed by the most trustworthy group of highly capable members of the order. She remembered trying to twist the knob out of curiosity earlier before the meeting, and had found it locked.

Maddie uncovered her nose as a question bubbled up inside of her.

_If the room was locked before, why is it, now, slightly ajar…?_

As Maddie approached it, she realized that it was where the stench was coming from too. She took a deep breath and peeked inside the room.

When she looked into the room, horror rose up inside of her and she sunk down on the floor, shaking. She could see Nelly sprinting up, the same question that had led Maddie to the fate she had now clearly evident on her own face.

After Nelly pushed open the door, she remained emotionless and helped Maddie up. Together, they sprinted away, down the path they came in search of Zero.

The five bleeding bodies inside the security/control room sure was good evidence, after all.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to the sound of birds. She snapped open her eyes and stretched luxuriously. The grass looked pretty as it sparkled under the sunlight from the morning dew that came earlier in the morning. The trees cast a shade on the ground and it covered Emily up. The flowers (poinsettias, Emily reminded herself) showed off its yellow pollen by having petals of a contrasting color, red. Emily plucked one up and stuck it in her hair. The sun was shining, and it all felt like <em>home<em>.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. These were the relaxing moments that Emily barely got to snatch out of her life. She took a few more breaths and shook awake her courage.

Grabbing her mate, she shook it and called out, "Brooke, wake up! You fell asleep again when you were supposed to be on patrol! We were tracking the hybrid, remember?"

Brooke opened one eye. "I wasn't asleep, Emms. I was simply listening to the forest. And it seems you took some time before shaking me."

Emily blushed and sighed. "Yea, whatever. Let's get on tracking, shall we?" Brooke opened both her eyes without warning leapt up and took off, leaving Emily in the dust. Emily shook her head in amusement and ran off after Brooke.

_(She took off and grinned. He was soaring in front of her, taking off without warning. He did this every time, leaving her to run to catch up to him. With pounding feet, she caught up with him and grinned. _

_ "Can't get rid of me that easily," she sang to the beat of their footsteps. He just grinned and ran at a faster pace. She laughed and ran after him.)_

They spent the whole afternoon tracking the hybrid they were after. They soon realized that the hybrid wasn't trying to be subtle as it was incredibly easy to track. They were lucky that the hybrid wasn't an ocelot-hybrid or an enderman-hybrid. Those were incredibly hard to track. Ocelot-hybrids liked to perch in trees and when they were on the ground, they were silent, graceful, and fast and their pawprints only ever showed when battling. Enderman-hybrids were even harder, as they teleported away. Their tracks could stop at any given place and start at another random place further away. They were hard to predict.

Emily paid well attention to the landscape as well as the tracks. The hybrid liked to shuffle a lot and was slow. This is a zombie-hybrid. She and Brooke were lucky this time, Emily thought. Last time they had tried to track down an enderman-hybrid and they lead themselves into an entire enderman-hybrid clan. They quickly high-tailed it out if there; who had the guts to battle and fight an entire clan with two people?

As they day passed, they tracked the zombie-hybrid from biome to biome. It was sunset when Emily suggested that they rest. Because Brooke had kept watch last night, it was now Emily's turn. As Brooke spread out the sleeping bag, Emily stood erect, back against the cool bark of the trees of the jungle they had entered while in search of the zombie-hybrid.

Suddenly, Emily's eyes spotted something in the distance. It wore clothes in shades of blue, so the figure was easy to spot because of the contrasting colors of cyan and the fiery hues of the sunset.

Emily held her breath. Should she tell Brooke? She closed her eyes and gathered the remaining courage inside of her and told Brooke everything she had seen. Brooke quickly gathered her sleeping bag back up and gestured for Emily to follow. When she did, Brooke thrust a long wooden stick into her hands and they silently made their way towards the zombie-hybrid.

Brooke snuck up around the back of the zombie-hybrid and tackled him down. They fought with fists as Emily closed her eyes and took a few breaths in and out. Finally she sprawled on top of the zombie-hybrid in a position that locked it up so that it couldn't move. Brooke looked expectantly at Emily. Emily took a few shuddering breaths and put her foot on top of the zombie-hybrid's stomach once Brooke got up. The zombie-hybrid was muttering something incoherent and looked at Emily in fear with wide eyes. Emily looked away and raised the stick-

_(-and she was screaming, crying as the world blurred around her. Someone had her and they wouldn't let go and it was so scary. The black bag was lifted from her face and she took lungs of grateful air. She took a few deep soothing breaths to calm her heartbeat rate. _

_After that, she surveyed her surroundings. It was dark and there were lots of trees around her. The trees had dark brown look to them and the leaves were not far away from the ground. It was probably an oak tree with a dark brown bark because of the absence of light. The leaves would have blocked the sunlight if it weren't night. A few leaves would drift on the dirt path. If she looked down the dirt path, she could see a light. There was something shining in the distance. _

_ Suddenly she was pushed towards it and fear closed around her and her mind was screaming __**nonononononononono **__but she was getting closer and closer like she was being sucked into the light and the white light was all around her and she couldn't remember anything anymore and-)_

-and she looked back the hybrid and her face remained emotionless as she pierced the stick into the flesh of the zombie-hybrid.

* * *

><p><em> "Is she awake?"<em>

_ "No, but I don't know why she isn't."_

_ "Doctor, that's what you've been saying for the past year."_

_ "I know. But her heart is good, there's blood flowing freely in her veins, her body parts all function properly… why is she not waking? I don't know."_

_ "She's been in a coma for one year and six months now!"_

_ "I know, but when we cannot tell when she will wake, we can only hope for the best."_


End file.
